Hospital Machines
by xxedwardcullen-hotxx
Summary: The Doctor had found a way to get back to Rose but what does he find when he gets there? Rubbish summary I know, but it's my first fic so please don't be too harsh!10Rose Rated T for later
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW!

Hospital Machines

As the Doctor ran around the console of the TARDIS he thought to himself, 'I can't believe I have found a way, but I'll need all the help I can get!'

He set the coordinates to Cardiff and ran around frantically pressing button and pushing levers until he came to a stop with a loud thump. He jumped up with the energy of a 5 year old and ran towards the TARDIS doors. He was greeted with the sight of an old friend.

'Doctor! It's great to see you,' Jack said pulling the Doctor in for a hug. The Doctor was grinning as he pulled away and started to tell Jack of his plan to get back to Rose.

'Right,' said Jack, 'but we'll need some more help with this you know.'

'Yep, I know which is why you have to come with me to get Martha and Donna, they'll definitely help us.'

Jack and the Doctor ran all the way to the TARDIS set the coordinates and dematerialized. The Doctor picked up the phone Martha gave him and dialled her new number.

'Hey Martha, it's me.'

'Oh hey Doctor, hang on you never phone me what's wrong!' The concern in her voice very noticeable.

'Nothing's wrong, actually quite the opposite, I've figured out a way to get back to Rose.'

'Oh great.'

The Doctor noticed that she didn't sound very enthusiastic but ignored it anyway.

'I know! It's fantastic, anyway I'm coming to pick you up if that's ok, I need your help, Donnas' too actually so if you could phone her and get her round to yours I'll be there in just a minute!'

'Yeah sure. See you in a minute then.'

'Kay, bye!'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor hurried out off the TARDIS as it materialized outside of Martha's flat and ran straight into Martha and Donna.

'OI! Watch it spaceman!' Donna said fondly.

The Doctor grinned and started to tell them all about his plan and how he was going to get back to Rose. After he had finished they all went back into the TARDIS and started to work.

As the Doctor concentrated on re-wiring the extrapolator, Jack, Martha and Donna were talking.

'So this Rose what's she like?' Martha questioned to Jack.

'Why, not jealous are we Miss Jones?' Jack replied with a smirk on his face.

'No! It's just. She must be one hell of a special girl if she's got the Doctor going after her in a completely different universe.'

'Oh Martha, she is, I absolutely love her, not in the way the Doctor does, but in a sisterly sort of way.'

'He certainly seems pretty infatuated with her, bless!' Donna said with a fond smile on her face.

'It's just it seems so weird you know meeting the girl who he said I wasn't replacing, and who I was basically living in a shadow of for a year, you know? Martha sighed.

'Fantastic-a-mundo, ooh that's not so good better not say that again either! Anyway the extrapolator's ready we're off let's get Rose!' The Doctor pulled down a lever as the rotor above the console started moving.

**Vvv PLEASE REVIEW, IF YOU LIKE THE STORY THEN ILL BE ADDING MORE CHAPTERS! vvv**


	2. Chapter 2

After a lot of bumping and bashing the TARDIS came to a stop.

'Are we here then?' Donna asked.

'Yep, I assume so anyway.' The Doctor said as he stood up and walked towards the door he opened it and walked outside. The first thing he did was look up into the sky and beamed as he saw a load of zeppelins hovering about.

'WOAH! Zeppelins in London, what on earth's that all about then?' Donna said as she rushed up to the Doctor Not taking her eyes off the sky.

'Well, like I explained to you, this universe is exactly the same as ours apart from there are some changes like there are zeppelins here, Rose's dad was alive here, Rose never even existed here, and they have a President instead of a Prime Minister.'

'Blimey, and I thought these were small changes!'

'Uhhhh, Doctor I think you should see this!' Jack said free of all sarcasm and innuendo but deadly serious.

The Doctor, Donna, Martha and Jack all looked at a television situated inside a shop window.

The newsreader was looking glum as a small picture popped up in the corner of the screen of a once beautiful house up in flames.

'Earlier this morning, the house belonging to Peter Tyler's mysterious daughter, Rose was a victim to and enormous explosion, the house was an inferno. A man in his 30's went in the house to save her, pulling her out of the burning house, an ambulance was called and they both where taken to hospital. The man now absolutely unscathed refuses to give his name; Rose Tyler is still unconscious and is fighting for her life. Tests at the hospital reveal that she is in fact 4 months pregnant with a child that has 2 hearts. This is extremely extraordinary and the hospital are awaiting her permission to do further tests. The unnamed man is still with her.

The Doctors face was pale as he looked expressionlessly at the screen; Jack, Donna and Martha were looking at the Doctor incredulously.

'We need to get to that hospital now' said the Doctor strangely calm.

They all headed off towards the hospital and were all let in quickly due to the Doctor's psychic paper. As he got to her room they were greeted with an unpleasant sight.

'Hello again Doctor' the Master said with a sad almost shy smile.

SO, DO YOU LIKE SO FAR?? PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

_I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW ...UNFORTUNATELY; ALSO THIS IS ONE OF THOSE ROSE AND THE DOCTOR HAVE A BABY KIND OF FICS SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ!_

'Oh My God, it's you! How are you still alive... you... you ... died! I saw you, you died in my arms, and you refused to regenerate!'

'Yeah well I lived, lets not get into that now though, the love of YOUR life is in there,' he pointed to a ward door just behind him, 'fighting for her and her baby's life! Now is not the time for explanations.'

The Doctor just nodded and walked into the room, he looked shocked and saddened by the figure lying in the hospital bed, with tubes and all sorts everywhere. He had told her before after he had regenerated and went to New Earth that he hated hospitals, she thought it was strange but this was the reason, he hated seeing people lying there in hospitals hanging in the balance of life and death. There were machines all around her some monitoring breathing, some monitoring her vitals; she looked so weak just lying there oblivious to everything around her. He saw the slight curve of her bump where he knew that his virtually impossible baby rested. A tear ran down the length of his face silently hoping and praying that they would be alright. He felt a hand rest on his arm as he looked up and saw Jack also in tears, knowing that he also loved and cared for Rose as much as he did.

'She'll be Ok Doctor,' Jack said voice only slightly wavering.'

'How do you know that, she isn't immortal like you, and she doesn't have any regenerations like me, she's just a human so vulnerable.'

'Come on Doctor, this isn't like you, she's Rose, she's strong she'll fight this you know she will!'

'Yeah, I hope your right because I'm not ready to lose another family'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor had been sitting there for hours just holding Rose's hand and wishing her to wake up, he hated seeing her like this, he had always remembered her being lively and bubbly all the time, so full of life, but now it reminded him of how fragile she really was.

Suddenly, he heard it a small moan he looked up and saw Rose's eyes flickering.

'NURSE, she's waking up!' the Doctor shouted.

Jack, Martha, Donna, The Master and a nurse all ran into the room where the nurse started checking all Rose's vitals.

'Yes, she's waking up, she'll need something to drink probably, I'll go and get her some water'.

The nurse went to go and get a drink, and the Doctor stared whispering loving things into Rose's ear. She opened up her eyes and smiled as she saw her Doctor there with a huge grin on his face.

'Am...I...Dead?' Rose managed to croak out.

'NO, No your not dead, I'm real I promise you.' He knew what she was thinking.

'OH MY GOD IS MY BABY OK! PLEASE LET HIM BE OK I CAN'T LOSE HIM!!

'Rose, Rose, look at me he'll be fine ok I promise, I won't let anything happen to either of you.'

Rose looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but the truth in there. She nodded and calmed down a bit.

'How did I survive?' Rose asked, curious now as she remembered an explosion.

'An old friend of mine pulled you out.'

'Who?'

'He's called the Master, he's a Time Lord, I thought he was dead then I saw him again he was bad by this time though, well I say bad more like sadistically evil, but anyway, we go way back. We were friends in the academy back on Gallifrey but when we looked into the Untempered Schism he went mad. I met him not long ago but he was shot and refused to regenerate so he died. But somehow he survived and came here and pulled you out of a burning building. But why? Why did he do that he hates me, he would have been glad that the person I loved more than anything was dying.'

'Blimey, what a story eh? But I thought you were the last one.'

'So did I, but obviously not.' He frowned in confusion at why his arch nemesis had saved her and more to the point how he had survived.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Oooooooh it's getting good now, can anyone give me any ideas on how he could have survived? Please Review!_


End file.
